emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6892 (11th June 2014)
"Alicia confronts Priya about her feelings for David; Lisa struggles with what the future holds; Sean discovers Sam is being charged for attempting to flee with Belle; and Ross offers Donna another job." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Donna starts the christening preparations, much to April's excitement. Sean sees Donna giving Sam a lift to the police station. Alicia confronts Priya about her feelings for David, threatening to move away from the village if she continues to pursue him. Donna tells Marlon that she wants Rhona, Paddy and Laurel as godparents. Nicola gives Andy an ultimatum over Bernice. Sean assumes Sam went with the police over something to do with Belle, but is taken aback when he learns that Sam is being charged for attempting to flee with his sister. He wants Sean to keep it quiet. Ross offers Donna another job. A furious Priya tells Rishi what Alicia has said and is thrown to realise that it's not just her who thinks this. Marlon is taken aback when Donna reveals that she too will be christened - and all in two days time. Harriet is rattled when she discovers that Ashley has been asked on a date by a parent from school. Bernice begins her last shift at The Woolpack. Andy calls in to see Bernice to clear the air but finds himself making matters worse and she prepares her last pint before throwing it over him. David isn't pleased when he finds Alicia's already spoken to Priya and threatened to move away. With the idea of a perfect family on her mind, and emotionally exhausted, Priya makes a big decision and asks Rishi to find her a husband. Cast Regular cast *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, Toilet corridor *Mill Cottage - Hallway, Kitchen *David's - Shop front *Victoria Cottage - Living room *Café Main Street - Public café, Exterior *Church Lane *Farrers Barn - Front yard *Play area *Tall Trees Cottage - Hallway, Living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office Notes *No episodes were broadcast on Thursday 12th June 2014 due to coverage of FIFA World Cup Live 2014. Instead Emmerdale returned for a double bill on Friday 13th June 2014 beginning at 7.10pm. Memorable dialogue Sam Dingle: "They were after me. The-They've charged me for doing a runner with Belle." Sean Spencer: "What?" Sam Dingle: "A-a-attempting to be a pervert with the course of justice or summat." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes